Ubi tu caius, ego caia?
by Miss Hugestrom
Summary: Los fantasmas del pasado atormentaran a la familia Lightwood. Poniendo en cuerda floja la frágil estabilidad de cada uno de sus miembros. Izzy tendrá que hacer frente a los sentimientos que se agolpan en su interior al conocer a alguien nuevo que pondrá su mundo de cabeza.


**Nombre: Ubi tu caius, ego caia?**

**Género: Drama, romance, comedia. **

**Rated: T**

**Basado en: The imortal instruments**

**Disclaimer: los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Cassandra Clare. Cualquier cosa, le dicen que yo solo tome sus personajes prestados e incluso me invente uno que otro.**

**Summary: Los fantasmas del pasado atormentaran a la familia Lightwood. Poniendo en cuerda floja la frágil estabilidad de cada uno de sus miembros. **

_-mensajes de texto, nombres, cartas._

-conversaciones.

/0/0/0/ cambio de escena.

Lo siento lectores no me gusta para nada la pareja que hacen Simon e Izzy.

* * *

**1**

-_Me aburro. Salgamos, la noche es joven y nosotras también-_escribía Izzy con una velocidad tan impresionante, que se tenía que parpadear dos veces para darse cuenta que en lugar de estar golpeando el teléfono estaba escribiendo un mensaje de texto.

-_Te juro que lo que más me apetece en estos momentos es quedarme en casa leyendo el nuevo tomo de Naruto _– respondió la pelirroja recostada en el lavaplatos. Su madre y Luke habían salido a cenar en una cafetería cercana. La habían convidado, pero ella lo que menos quería, era atiborrarse de comida cuando hacía un par de horas atrás se había hartado de comer palomitas con Simon.

-_Aguafiestas_- bufó Izzy a la vez que terminaba de leer el mensaje de Clary. Ella también estaba sola en el instituto. Con Alec y Magnus en Berlín, sus padres en Idris*, y con el reciente paseo de Jace, tenía la catedral para ella sola. A cualquier mundano le hubiese parecido aterrador el quedarse solo ante tan imponente iglesia, no obstante, ella era Isabelle Lightwood. El miedo no estaba incluido en su vocabulario.

-_¿Has pensado en Simon quizá? _– sugirió conociendo la extraña relación que entre ambos había. Después de que Simon se convirtiera en _Daylighter*_, Izzy se sintió de una forma u otra atraída por él, así que llevaban unas semanas saliendo.

-_No, el muy cabrón se fue con sus amigotes_- respondió al instante enarcando una ceja. Al igual que el sol no giraba en torno a la tierra, su vida no giraba en torno a una sola persona.

Pensando en esto se volteó quedando bocarriba en la cama, estiró sus brazos colocando el móvil enfrente de ella.

-_Eso es a lo que llamo un matrimonio feliz_- sonrió Clary ante sus ocurrencias, y es que era cierto, esos dos parecían un matrimonio con un par de años encima.

-_¿Matrimonio? A veces me llegó a cuestionar el efecto que causan esos 'mangas' en tu salud mental. _

-_Izzy, acaba de llegar Jace- _en otras palabras se podía traducir a un 'Adios'.

A la chica no le sorprendió el hecho de que el paseo de Jace acabara en casa de Clary. Siempre se las arreglaba para ir a verla. Con Clary Jace rompía esa corteza dura, y su postura de tipo malo y arrogante daba paso a un chico totalmente diferente dispuesto a abrir sus sentimientos. A diferencia de él, ella era un libro cerrado con candado, no disponible para nadie.

Suspiró dejando el celular a un lado de la cama. Se incorporó, colocó los pies en el suelo, sintiendo el frio de éste calarse a través de sus plantas. Pasó una mano por sus cabellos desenredando los nudos que se le habían formado al dormir. Después de la muerte de Max, el sueño no hacía parte de su lista de prioridades, y hoy que había podido dormir se sentía como nueva.

Se estiró como un gato, recibiendo una mirada recelosa por parte de Iglesia. Ese maldito gato estaba cogiendo la manía de dormir entre su ropa sucia. Un día de estos lo arrojaría a la lavadora sin 'querer'.

Caminó despreocupadamente por su habitación pensando en quien podía servirle de compañía. Por su mente rondaron varios nombres, pero siendo sincera, no tenía ganas de tener una cita con alguien. Más bien, buscaba algo más excitante, algo como irse a cazar algún que otro demonio. Cosa por la cual no invitaba a alguno de sus amigos subterráneos. De inmediato decidió desechar el nombre de Meliorn de su cabeza.

El hado había sido un tipo muy borde, nunca hablaba, pero tenía un no sé que le atraía. Era muy atractivo y esa actitud indiferente sumada con el encanto del mundo de las hadas era un imán para atraer chicas.

Chicas, suspiró sonoramente, era precisamente lo que necesitaba para salir de su aburrimiento. Los hombres no hacían más que hablar de idioteces. Sin embargo, no podía contar con su única amiga Clary, a menos que quisiera probar su violín nuevo. Nunca se llevó bien con el género femenino, incluso la mismísima Clarissa Fray le había tildado de zorra cuando la conoció.

Y no pensaba llamar a la boba de Aline ni a la perra de Maia.

Más vale estar sola que mal acompañada, pensó mientras el ascensor ascendía. Se había puesto el traje de los cazadores de sombras e iba impecable. El maquillaje estratégicamente colocado resaltaba sus fracciones haciéndole parecer un poco más mayor. ¡Ah! ¡Su látigo, era elemento fundamental de su vestuario!

Cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron, caminó con paso firme teniendo como destino la salida del instituto. El sonido de sus botas se encargó de apaciguar el silencio que hacía algunos minutos reinaba descomedido en aquel lugar. De esta forma, con estela en mano salió de la catedral.

Cuando la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas sintió como una brisa helada intentaba colarse por su chaqueta. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal. Si los Nefilim* tuvieran colección primavera, verano, otoño e invierno, sería genial. Pero no, tenía que aguantarse un traje por donde el frío entraba sin pedir permiso.

/0/0/0/

Aquel día la borrasca se había enfrascado en Nueva York. Maldijo el no tener televisión en Idris. Era sencillamente frustrante que siendo una 'Raza' superior a la humana estuvieran como en la edad media todavía. Simplemente frustrante, se dijo abrazándose a sí mismo intentado dar calor a su cuerpo.

Habían llegado a la ciudad a través de un portal, y sintiendo aún ese vacío que provocaban todos los portales, se encaminaron hacía su destino.

El mayor de los tres era un chico con el cabello corto color ónix, iba primero en su misión de guiar a sus acompañantes. Cualquier simple mundana lo hubiera confundido con un personaje de arte renacentista recién salido de un cuadro. Sus pómulos levemente pronunciados, su piel blanca como la nieve, le hacían parecer una copia barata de vampiro. Era alto y un poco fornido, en su piel se veían las runas características de los Nefilim. Parecía el tipo por el cual las mujeres mojarían sus bragas.

El pelinegro era seguido por una chica un poco más baja que él. Tenía el mismo color de cabello, pero era más delgada y delicada. Sus ojos café oscuro eran hechizantes. Vestía unos jeans color negro a juego con sus pendientes. No se podía decir que era un chica extravagante, pero como todas las mujeres estaba al pendiente de su aspecto físico. Su mano izquierda estaba siendo sujetada por un niño que aparentaba tener no más allá de diez años.

-¿Ya estamos llegando?- preguntó el pequeño jalando levemente el brazo de la chica, quien lo miro aprensivamente mientras le sonreía cariñosamente.

Ella no dijo nada. Simplemente su mirada cambio de dirección, ahora observaba la espalda de su hermano, la cual parecía haberse tensado por alguna razón.

-Por aquí hay presencia demoniaca- anunció retrocediendo unos pasos. Su vista se posó en las personas que estaban detrás.

-¿Piensas quedarte a cazar demonios cuando tenemos que llegar pronto al instituto de los Lightwood?- rodo los ojos incrédula.

Esa noche no había ni una sola estrella en el firmamento, el viento soplaba con fuerza provocando un sonido escalofriante al chocar con las ventanas. El frío era el actor principal de una novela en la que no tenían participación. Se encontraban solos en una calle escasamente iluminada por un par de lámparas con unas bombillas apunto de fundirse. No pasaba ni un solo taxi a pesar de haber disipado el glamour*, por eso quizá lo mejor sería darse prisa.

-Cuida de David, yo…ya vuelvo- dijo él dejando a ambas partes atónitas ante su repentina desaparición.

/0/0/0/

Las suaves caricias dieron paso a unas más apasionadas cuando Jace recostó a Clary en el sofá. Tenía la tarea de repartir besos por los espacios de piel disponibles de la chica. El corazón de Clary amenazaba con salirse de su pecho, galopando salvaje, cuando Jace en una hilera de besos comenzó a descender.

Arqueó su espalda aferrándose a la de él como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Incluso podía decirse que llegó a clavarle las uñas, sin embargo, él parecía no inmutarse. Sentía corrientes eléctricas recorrer todo su cuerpo. Y su contacto le quemaba como si de una braza ardiente se tratara.

-Jace…detente-dijo con dificultad tratando de alejar al chico, pero éste, en lugar de parar, la calló con un beso en la boca, al cual ella correspondió gustosa-Por…favor.

Al escuchar su tono suplicante por segunda vez, decidió que lo mejor era parar antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

-Lo siento- Se aparto de ella con un nudo en el estomago sintiéndose como un imbécil-cavernícola. Corrió un mechón de cabello que caía sobre su rostro, lo colocó con delicadeza detrás de su oreja. Después, con una mirada dulce, se acomodaron en el sofá de Luke.

Era lo mejor, era mejor detenerse antes de que el deseo se llevara todo el autocontrol. Además, confirmada la teoría de que a su madre le había quedado un brote psicótico después de todo lo de Valentine, lo más probable era que estuviese de vuelta pronto. Sí, Valentine, porque su único padre había sido, es y será; Luke Garroway.

-¿Crees que alguna vez le caeré bien a tu madre?

Ella un poco perdida en sus pensamientos no había visto venir la pregunta.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

Se habían quedado mirando fijamente. Clary aún seguía sin poderlo dibujar. Era la viva estampa de un ángel, y no era un secreto estatal que su cuaderno de dibujo tuviera un 80% de intentos fallidos de lo que sería el retrato de Jace, el otro 20% lo hacían, en parte runas en parte simples paisajes.

Jace se había perdido en los pozos verdes de Clary, estando con ella se sentía como se sintió en aquel cumpleaños en donde tuvo un baño de espagueti; dichoso.

-Clary, cariño, te hemos traído un _capuccino _– Jocelyn y Luke hicieron su aparición en escena.

/0/0/0/

Corrió hasta que sus piernas se quejaron del ritmo que llevaba. Había corrido bastante, lo suficiente para hallarse perdido. Su mirada recorrió el lugar en donde había llegado a parar; el metro de Nueva York.

Últimamente sentía que su vida carecía de sentido. Que se encontraba hundido en la monotonía. Y lo que era cierto era que su rutina ya comenzaba a hastiarle. Era el tiempo de desconectar. Así que, no lo dudó ni dos veces cuando el sensor comenzó a vibrar en su pecho. Quería sentir la adrenalina correr por sus venas, una que hacía mucho que no sentía y que lo incitaba a hacer cosas que quedarían grabadas en su memoria.

Pasó una mano por sus cabellos y tiró un poco de ellos. _Copperfield, Houdini _y _Criss Angel_ pagarían una fortuna por tener la habilidad de 'desaparecer' ante el ojo humano con un simple glamour. Y la verdad, era muy cómodo a la hora de pagar el tren, el metro, el avión... Pero él no era un pícaro que iba por allí yendo de gratis, si bien el dicho popular dice; ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente. En su caso no podría tildársele de delincuente.

Sin más divagaciones y después de burlar todos las vallas de seguridad. Bajó las escaleras automáticas y caminó hacía el punto en donde la energía demoniaca estaba aún más latente.

Echó un vistazo a su alrededor esperando encontrarse solo, ya que aquel lugar estaba en obras. Se sorprendió al ver una chica de cabello negro luchando contra demonios _Drevak _como si de jugar a las muñecas se tratase. Denotaba tal maestría que no siendo él cazador de sombras hubiera quedado boquiabierto. El látigo de ella se encargó de cortar en tajos al demonio, salpicando al instante el suelo de Icor*. La chica en contra de toda la lógica parecía recién salida del baño, ni una gota había tocado su ropa.

La muchacha no pareció darse cuenta de su presencia. ¡Maldición iba a acabar con todos los demonios ella sola! Se recriminó internamente comenzando a andar. En un pequeño descuido de la fémina aprovechó para lanzar un cuchillo serafín que se incrusto en lo que debía ser la cara del demonio ciego. El maldito cobarde pretendía atacarla por detrás.

-Nunca bajes la guardia- sus palabras quedaron suspendidas en el aire. Su mirada se posó en la cosa que se retorcía en el suelo.

La chica le miró con aburrimiento y con un ágil movimiento de su látigo agarró una de las patas del grotesco monstruo, tiró con fuerza y ésta salió desprendida de su dueño, el cual lanzó una especie de gruñido. Sonrió con autosuficiencia colocando el arma detrás de sí.

Él ni casto ni perezoso avanzó quedando a un par de metros cerca de ella. Tomó un poco de carrerilla, se impulsó y con una voltereta cayó digno clavando otro de sus cuchillos serafín en el _Drevak._ El demonio se tambaleó bruscamente en un intento por golpearle. No obstante, él era mucho más veloz que el bicho.

Le ofreció una sonrisa ladina. Esto comenzaba a ponerse divertido.

De un momento a otro, lo que parecía una caza normal terminó convirtiéndose en una caza ambigua de demonios. Ambos parecían querer impresionar al otro, aunque ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta de ello.

El cuerpo de Izzy danzaba con una increíble armonía dando golpes certeros en los puntos débiles (si es que podían tener) de los monstruos. Su látigo dorado resplandecía. Su cabello se encontraba sujeto en una larga trenza, dejando caer pequeños mechones en su rostro. Estaba totalmente concentrada en machacar a los demonios que no se inmuto de la presencia del chico hasta que sintió un golpe sordo contra los rieles.

Cayó abruptamente contra el frío acero del carril lastimándose la espalda mientras intentaba proteger su cabeza con los brazos. Un gruñido escapó de su boca al recibir el impacto. Estupendo, su hermana lo mataría; primero por marcharse como un loco y segundo por masoquista pensó recostado en las barras. Intentó levantarse, pero al parecer tenía una pierna rota ya que no pudo sostener su peso y volvió a caer. Buscó con la mirada su estela que aún permanecía en el sitio en donde había intentado dar una patada voladora al _Drevak. _Nunca más vería una película de mundanos ninjas, realizó una anotación mental.

Cerró los ojos e inhaló y exhaló hondo intentando darse ánimo para ir a por la estela y poder hacerse una Iratze*. A pesar de sus vanos intentos, la gravedad siempre salía victoriosa.

Pensó que sería su fin cuando un bicho se atravesó en su campo de visión acercándosele. Empero, algo en su interior le impulsó a atacarle aún a pesar de su estado físico. Corrió ignorando el dolor físico pensando, quizá, en que el hueso se le saldría de la pierna.

La muchacha le miró enarcando una ceja ¿Es enserio? ¿Con un Drevak? A lo mejor debería demostrarle que mamá había llegado. Se deshizo del demonio y lo observó, observó como peleaba defendiéndose en busca de su estela. Giró su cabeza en busca de la susodicha y la halló en un rincón junto a las escaleras.

Avanzó hacía ella y cuando la tuvo en sus manos, la hizo girar entre sus dedos como los bateristas con las baquetas. Debía admitir que a pesar de todo, éste mamarracho tenía valor, el valor del que muchos carecían. No luchaba tan mal, pero nunca le llegaría a sus tacones de 10cm.

-Creo que ésta 'travesura' me costará otros huesos rotos-dijo él caminando con dificultad en dirección a la chica, que se encontraba recostada a un lado de las escaleras. Ella le escaneó de arriba abajo. Definitivamente este chico no había pasado por la guerra relámpago que vivieron en Idris contra Valentine-¿Has visto mi estela?- le preguntó obviando la respuesta ya que había visto como la hacía girar en sus manos.

-Pierna rota, moretones ¿Ese golpe también te afecto la visión?-Izzy se acercó peligrosamente al rostro del muchacho.

-Puede que yo esté un poco ciego, pero parece que tu eres muy observadora- No movió ni un solo músculo del cuerpo, la reto con la mirada.

/0/0/0/

* * *

Continuará…


End file.
